


Promise me you won't let anything happen to him.

by rashekty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Men of Letters Bunker, Prompt Fic, Slow Build, Someone stop me, bunker!fic, longer than intended, sam girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam x Reader<br/>The guys are heading out on a hunt while you're still injured and something happens to Sam while out<br/>Dean figured out your feelings for Sam, maybe you'll be able to tell Sammy the truth.<br/>Slow build up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First public fic, constructive criticism greatly appreciated! :)  
> I'm a sucker for Sam!fluff and tend to waffle on a bit 
> 
> Y/N = Your name  
> Y/L/N = Your last name  
> Y/N/N = Your nickname

It had been two weeks since you and the brothers had been on a hunt. Dean and Cas had picked up a few ghost possessions around the area, just taking care of business. You and Sam had been out of action after a Wendigo hunt got slightly out of hand. 'Slightly' may be an understatement considering you'd fractured your collarbone and Sam had broken his finger, as well as being on the glowing end of a blowtorch. Why had two experienced hunters got themselves so damaged on a hunt, you ask? It's hard to focus on the kill when your both trying to cover the other ones back.  
"Y/N?!" Dean yelled as he strolled into your room "You got that machete I gave ya?"  
"Right here, Deano" tossing the weapon gently towards him  
"Careful there Zorro, I don't want a broken clavicle to match your one" he smirked, you laughed dryly at him  
"Have you guys got everything you need for this, I think I've got some stuff..." you began, grasping at straws for a reason to stall the guys  
"We're fine Y/N/N, we'll all be fine" Dean stared down at you knowingly "Let me rephrase, _he'll_ be fine.  
Leaping up from the bed, sprinting across the room and slamming the door shut  
"How did you find out,Winchester?" growling at Dean  
He winked with a devious smile "You're a fun drunk,y'know. Lots of secrets to tell"  
Blood filled your cheeks and your face burnt up.  
Whispering obscenities at the chuckling man sat on the bed, you crashed down next to him, flopping backwards and covering your face in shame  
"Don't worry Y/N, I'm not gonna tell him" You peeked through your hands at him  
"You're not?!"  
He laid down next to you "What kind of wingman would I be if I ruined this for you...plus I'd be a pretty terrible brother if I got in the way of what he wanted"  
"Don't mess with me Dean"  
"I'm serious, just because I didn't go to college like you two, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I can see how you two look at each other,all the private jokes and the late night chats..."

Cas appeared at the doorway announced by the soft sound of flapping wings.  
"Dean, we must go. The vampire is planning to move the nest."  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming"  
"Y/N, will you not be accompanying us?" Cas inquired  
"Wish I could Cas, but y'know, what with the bum shoulder and all, the vamps might just have the edge on me" the angel nodded understandingly.  
I think he forgets us to be human and therefore more fragile than his immortal garrison.  
Dean was pushing Castiel out of the doorway when you quietly call him back.  
"Hey, Winchester"  
He spun round and leant back through the door;  
"Promise me you won't let anything happen to him"  
He sealed the deal with a signature Dean wink and hand gun gesture  
"Sammy will be happy as hell when he comes back. Everyone loves a good hunt"  
"Later,Y/L/N"  
The door swung shut and with that the boys were off. You heard the impala purr and pull away before you left your room.


	2. Chapter 2

After sitting around watching Netflix for a bit (can't beat a bit of Scrubs while laying injured in bed) your stomach began growling at you. _Holy crap there's pizza in the fridge, kitchen here I come!_

On the way there, you can't help but notice that Sam's door is slightly open with a warm yellow glow highlighting a photo on the desk. Sammy's room was right next door to yours, you both normally swan in and out of each others room anyway. Why should it be any different when he's not here?

You stroll in to investigate the picture, it hadn't been there the last time you popped into see your giant of a best friend. Snatching up the photo and collapsing on to Sammy's bed, an involuntary smile crept over your face. The picture was of Sam and you from last spring, working a job out in Missouri. You all finished a case up early, grabbed a few beers, pulled up by a river bank and relaxed for a bit.It was still only early March, so still brisk around sunset. You'd forgotten to pack enough layers so Mr. tall,dark and chivalrous had surrendered his jacket to keep you warm. Both of you seated on the hood of the impala with Dean and Cas crashed out on the floor, chuckling about some ridiculous thing Cas said to the werewolf you'd just ganked.   
This was during Cas' scrapbook phase, when he wanted to try out as many human activities as semi-humanly as possible. He'd spun round with the polaroid camera he'd discovered in the bunker,  
"Sam, Y/N, smile!" Sammy flung his gangly arm around you,pulling you in tight to his shoulder. Despite your best attempts to avoid looking on top of the world right now, a genuine smile beamed out towards Cas's new found obsession. You were warm, surrounded by a beautiful riverside scene,wrapped in a gentle, musty,aftershave heavy embrace with the most important person in your world.   
Bliss.  
It seemed so far away, between now and then, you'd grown closer,had falling outs that never lasted more than an hour, fallen asleep on each others shoulders on long drives,and eventually realised you'd fallen for him.   
Your stomach growling again pulled you out of your reverie, placing the picture back in its place on the desk, you half skipped to the kitchen. Settled with your speciality microwave heated pizza,a half watched copy of 'From Dusk till Dawn'(it's always worth laughing at Hollywoods' portrayal of monsters) and a blanket cocooned around you, it wasn't long before you were fast asleep with a slight smile, dreaming of your partner in crime was wrapped around you like the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Huddling in a uncomfortable plastic chair, leaning over outstretched arms seeing through blurry eyes. The steady sound of a heart monitor keeping rhythm, the harsh smell of sanitiser filled the room, but none of these could overwhelm the sight in front of you. Sam laid out in front of you, wrapped up in bandages,blankets and wires. How had he ended up in here? Why did you let him go on a hunt? How could Dean let him get like this? Why had you come? It's not like he's conscious enough to see you? Your head hadn't stopped screaming at you with angry thoughts since Cas had brought you over  
"(Y/N),(Y/N),you need to wake up' Cas shook your shoulder hurriedly   
"mmm,Cas,piss off,i'm sleeping"  
"It's Sam, he's hurt"  
That snapped you out of your slumber. Quickly getting your bag and shoes while madly chatting to yourself about how to help him out. The angel flew you both to the hospital in an instant, right to Sammy's bedside.  
It'd been 4 hours, you hadn't moved an inch. Well that wasn't entirely true, you'd put your hand on his arm, rubbing your thumb over his warm forearm,unsure if you were trying to calm him or yourself. He was cut up pretty badly. Including the previous injuries,that now tallied 3 broken bones along his arm, purple blue bruises accompanying the purple red of the healing burns on a canvas of pale,pale flesh criss-crossed with exposed blue veins. Dean recounted the attack for you.  
  
"In short pal,Sammy used himself as bait to lure the vamp leader over to us, but she brought the rest of the cast of Twilight with her. Sammy was outnumbered, he got a few of them bloodsuckers off to limbo but they crowded him too fast. Cas got in there and houdini-ed him the hell outta there, but them damn fangs had already done some damage to him. I sliced and diced the last of them and ran over here to catch up with them,but he was already admitted"  
  
The older Winchester tried to be as comforting as possible, bringing you tea, holding his hand on your shoulder, telling you that his 'baby bro had been through worse' but you couldn't take your eyes off Sam. His chest dipped shallowly and raised mere millimeters, he didn't have enough blood in his system to maintain his normal function. You could hear the steady drip,drip,drip of the transfusion bag hanging above his bad, pouring the life into him, but it looked like no-one was home to collect. His eyelids hung low so you couldn't see his normal warm murky brown green eyes. He looked asleep, but didn't seem peaceful enough to be enjoying it.  
'Come back to the Bunker (Y/N), Sam's not going anywhere, they said he'd be here until at least tomorrow"  
"You promised me he'd be fine" you stammered through quietly and flatly. "you promised me Dean"  
"I'm sorry (Y/N), he said he could handle it, I should've known, he should've stayed back. Just come and get some sleep at home."  
"FUCK OFF MAN' you exploded at him, Dean looked taken aback, he'd never seen you that angry.  
"I'm sorry Dean, I just can't handle seeing him like this" the hunter put his arm over you just as the waterworks started.  
"God damn it (Y/N/N), if you don't tell him how you feel. I'm gonna lock you both in a room with Love Actually on repeat" That was the only thing that had made you even remotely smile in hours.

Dean went home later, after numerous futile attempts of trying to get you back to the bunker. You weren't budging an inch away from Sammy. Hours went by, nurses came and went, the sun began to rise just as you finally fell asleep. It must've been around lunchtime when you woke up, as a kind nurse gently shook your shoulder to offer you a sandwich, she could see it was nearly twenty-four hours since you'd eaten anything. Relaxing back in your chair,still reaching for the Winchesters veiny forearm, his hand twitched slightly.  
"Sam?!" you shook his arm a little too hard  
"Hmmm, what, huh" His eyes lazily glanced over to you  
"(Y/N)" You breathed a sigh of relief and whispered his name under your breath.You can't help but throw your arms over him,embracing him tightly. He returned he hug swiftly,holding you securely into his warm chest  
"How long have you been here (Y/N)?"  
"Not long,just...y'know, since you came in"  
"Its daylight, which at least means you've been here all night." You stammered around for a response, but couldn't find one that didn't make you seem obsessed with the damaged man. _Probably about time to pull away before he reads too much into it_ , except he drew you in as you pulled away. _What the hell?_  
"Thank you. Really" he stared intently into your eyes  
"Anytime,Sam" He kept you there for a few more minutes,wrapped in each others arms, warm, conscious,and happy. The same nurse from earlier in blue scrubs standing out from the blinding white hospital décor,interrupted your snuggle to give Sam new drugs and let him know they'll be releasing him in a few hours once they can confirm he won't slip back into unconsciousness.

"Go home (Y/N), please, you're dead on your feet" he croaked out, encased in itchy beige blankets. You wanted to argue so badly, but the look of concern that crept over his handsome face made you comply, just like it normally did.  
"Fine, but if you're not home in six hours, I'm kidnapping you from here,so you better stay well" you jibed playfully  
"Aye,Aye Captain" he mocked back You lent down for a hug goodbye, when he unexpectedly leant up and kissed your forehead,longingly but it felt over far too quickly. You fled the room before the blushing made it too obvious just how much you liked that kiss.  
Once you were out of the infirmary, you noticed how much of a bubble you had been in,since you were running on pure adrenaline, the hospital lights blinding, everything smelt so sterile, the people were so loud. With Sam, it was fairly dark in there,the scent of Sam lingered in the room; old books,an oaky musk with a hint of aged whisky and quiet, so quiet. The machines beeped,buzzed and blipped fairly routinely peppered with an occasional faint groan from Sam.  
_Oh god, I'm so fucked_. It'd hadn't been until now that you realised quite how badly you needed the littlest Winchester around. The kiss whirled round your head, you couldn't make up your mind what it meant. Cas came to collect you and zapped you both back to the bunker.  
"Cas,let's roll" Dean called from another room. Another day,another hunt. They were just finishing up that nest of leeches from the hunt. One or two had fled when the hunters had kicked down the door.  
"Will you be okay (Y/N)?" Cas asked with a concerned cock of the head  
"Yeah, no sweat Cas, I'm just gonna curl back up in front of Netflix again" With a quick nod, he left the TV room to catch up with Dean. You resumed your standard film position. Wrapped in a blanket given to you a while ago from a certain injured man and resuming the film from where it left off. _Stupid fucking vampires,why couldn't they just stay in movies._


	4. Chapter 4

Your shoulder being shaken roused you from your slumber  
"Hey, it's been 8 hours, where's my little kidnapper been?" a familiar voice mocked. Opening your eyes slowly to see a blurry outline of a gargantuan brown haired figure leaning over you,you felt a warm solid body squished up against your side on the sofa.  
"SAM!" You acted before thinking, leaping up toward him, launching an array of blankets across the room and slinging your arms around the hunters' still slightly bruised neck.  
"I'm so glad you're back,buddy" mumbling as your face was pressed into the crook of his shoulder. He returned the embrace equally as warmly  
"Me too,me too"  
He pulled away slightly to look directly in your eyes, there was barely a hair's bredth between the two of you,mirroring the other's slight smile and intense gaze.  
Good god, those eyes. You melted into their depth and mystery, almost too old to fit the face that they were perfectly situated in, but still with a twinkle of youth and danger within them.  
From there on your thoughts became more incoherent, more of a Sam themed mush. After what seemed like far too long to be platonic,you pulled away slowly, not wanting to push yourself on him. Despite how you felt about the American adonis inches from your face, you'd been friends for ages,so what if Dean tried to tell you this before that your feelings may not be as unrequited as you thought, he must've just been trying to make you happy.  
As you regretfully moved away further, Sam's large hands wrapped around the back of your head, intertwining his fingers in your hair.  
"Don't go" he breathed, eyes burning into yours. He softly tipped his forehead onto yours, Sam's hair draping onto yours, almost creating a curtain between you both and the rest of the world.  
"If this isn't..." Before Sam could even articulate the rest of that thought. You pushed your lips on to his, parting yours so he could move his lips into place. Eyes closed, breathing getting more rapid, bodies closing any distance. This couldn't be any better!  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence,Sammy" he chuckled lowly releasing your head from his grasp, only to slide his hands down to your waist,still keeping you pressed against his core.

You'd been laying together on the couch snuggled together for a few hours, both refusing to move out of this wonderful moment. After you finally exposed your feelings for each other earlier, he'd slid over to the other side of the couch only to drag you with him and draped one thick arm over you, embracing you in the heat and comfort exuded by him. You locked your arm around his midsection, almost pleading him to never move again and froze like that for hours. You watched TV, you talked about nothing and everything, just enjoying being together again, but like never before. He leant down every now and again to kiss you, purely because he could.You certainly weren't going to stop him.

"You want some dinner, Sam?"  
"God yeah, I'm starving"  
You got up from the sofa slowly, it had been a while since you'd actually stood up. Outstretching your hand to encourage your man up, he gladly took it when a plotting smile flicked up on the corner of his lips.  
You fell down onto his awaiting lap as the shear force of his yank on your arm landed you face to face with him. His lips gladly accepted yours and he encased you in his arms. Suddenly you were both back in your little world, he was everywhere and everything. Kisses peppered your nose, shoulders,cheek,neck, and pretty much any exposed flesh that his lips could reach. You returned the favour a little too exuberantly, you could hear little moans under his heavy breath.  
"Still not back at fighting strength then, eh? Rambo" you jibed with a cheeky wink  
Instead of countering, he simply gripped your thighs and hoisted you into the air, instinctually you latched around his hips, refusing to allow any space between the two of you. He lumbered toward the kitchen with you clinging to his neck in a monkey style fashion, barely breaking a sweat.

"AAHHHMMM" Dean cleared his throat rather loudly.  
Crimson flooded both your faces at the same rate, gawking at the other Winchester with the smuggest look on the planet. _I am never going to hear the end of this_.  
Sam lowered you to the floor so you could awkwardly saunter a bit further from him, you both looked like you were two sixteen year olds caught by their parents.

"About bloody times guys, but for the love of god please get a room that isn't where I eat"  
Your eyes grew large with anticipation only to see Sam returning the same look of excitement, with that you both moved a bit too quickly towards Sam's bunker bedroom  
"OH GOD NOT RIGHT NOW! YUCK! EWW! DISGUSTING..." Dean continued to rattle off insults about acting like horny apes, but you were both too far gone to care.

A few days later, a case had popped up a few towns over, two campers strung up and eaten.  
"Let's roll (Y/N), monsters to gank, lives to save"  
Cas and Dean were pilling up supplies in the Impala, getting ready for a week of slaying action.  
"Come on, you're well enough to... y'know" you pleaded with Sam, he'd refused to go on the hunt until his injuries had fully healed, an action which Dean had encouraged and enforced by banning your man from the trip.  
"As much as I may be well enough to 'y'know'" he mocked back " I'd rather get back in action when I know I'm not in danger of having another unplanned stay in Hotel A&E"  
"Well, I suppose I can't sleep with you if you're in hospital"  
"Wow, thanks, nice to know I'm nothing more than a fuckbuddy to you"  
"You know what I mean, moron" you chuckled in response.  
You kissed passionately goodbye until Cas pulled you away into the car under Dean's command. You were packing your stuff into the car and checking over your firearms when the taller Winchester beckoned the other into another room.  
"Dude while you're out, do me a favour. Just... Just promise you'll take care of her"  
Dean broke out into a roaring laugh and strolled away back to the car.  
_Oh god, they were made for each other  
_ Leaving his brother standing there looking completely confounded as the engine rolled off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Endings are always a bitch to write  
> Please leave any comments and improvements to someone who hasn't done any writing since high school


End file.
